suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
Yaengo, the Flux Knight
Yaengo the Flux Knight is a melee skirmisher and mage hybrid that excels at dueling opponents and escaping and turning around tough situations. His kit offers multiple forms of mobility, allowing him to both stick to opponents as well as moving in and out of combat with a single spell-rotation. To counter his hyper-mobility, Yaengo doesn't have access to high, instant burst, instead relying on constant damage and combat-longevity through low cool downs and evasive/defensive abilities. Lore Maybe coming soon...? Abilities |range=400 |cooldown=5 }} If Radiant Sword hits an enemy with the outer edge of the attack, the target is for 1.5s, reduced to 0.75s if stunned previously within 3 seconds. |description2= Yaengo swings his sword in a cone in the target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. Yaengo gets the ability to recast Radiant Sword within the next 3 seconds. |description3= Yaengo stabs his sword in the target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. Yaengo gets the ability to recast Radiant Sword within the next 3 seconds. |description4= Yaengo dashes in the target direction, spinning around in an area of effect during the dash, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. |leveling= 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 |cost= 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 |costtype= mana |cooldown= 5 |range=350 (First and Third Cast) / 500 (Second Cast) |targeting=Target Direction |affects=Enemies |damagetype=Magic |notes= *Cast delay in between casts is 1 up to a minimum of 0.2 and is not affected by Cooldown reduction. }} Triggering Fluxborne on an enemy causes them to emit energy in a field around them. While inside the field, Yaengo gains %}} bonus movement speed and his basic attacks deal of the target's max health}} as bonus damage. |description2= Yaengo unleashes an energy field in an area around him for 0.5s, stopping projectiles caught in the field at the moment of activation. If any projectiles are caught, Yaengo gains a shield and can reactivate Arc Field within 2 seconds to redirect the caught projectiles from his center in a target direction to their max range, dealing the original damage to anyone hit by them. |leveling= 60 / 80 / 110 / 150 / 200 |leveling2= 2 / 2.25 / 2.5 / 2.75 / 3 |cost= 70 |costtype= mana |cooldown= 24 / 21 / 18 / 15 / 12 |range=375 |targeting=No Target |affects=Enemies }} Yaengo blinks to a target location, disappearing immediately and arriving at the location after a 0.5s delay and then dashing in a target direction, dealing magic damage to enemies he passes through and applying on-hit effects. In the dash direction, unstable plasma pulses in a linear path for 1.5 seconds, enemy units for 2 seconds that pass through it for 60%. |description2=If the dash component hits an enemy, 50% of the cooldown is refunded. |leveling= 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 / 200 |cost= 90 / 85 / 80 / 75 / 70 |costtype= mana |cooldown= 20 / 18.5 / 17 / 15.5 / 14 |range=525 (Cast Range) / 500 (Dash Range) |targeting=Vector |affects=Enemies |damagetype=Magic }} Yaengo dashes to the target location, storing energy overtime during the dash. Upon arrival at the target location, Yaengo unleashes energy wave in an area of effect, dealing magic damage to enemies in the area and them for 0.25 second. The size of the area of effect increases based off distance travelled, up to maximum of 500 units after travelling 3000 units. |leveling= 100 / 175 / 250 |cost= 100 |costtype= Mana |cooldown= 40 / 30 / 20 + 5 seconds per 100 units after the first 500 units up to 120 / 100 / 80 seconds maximum. |range=4000 / 7000 / 10000 |targeting=Target Direction |affects=Enemies |damagetype=Magic }}